Unconditional Love
by idie4tvd
Summary: When Elena finds herself pregnant with her ex's brother she starts to feel something she has never felt before. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys. This is my first fanfic. I need to know what you think of it, so that I can carry on writing it, i enjoyed writing this so if you want me to carry on just say so and tell me what i need to improve on, and PM me if you want anything in particular to happen, which i might take in to consideration :) Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Have you ever wandered as to how your life would go if you weren't living it the way you are now? So instead of me dating a vampire i could somehow be dating someone else or maybe living with my parents if their car hadn't gone over that bridge that night. But then again if none of that happened, i wouldn't be stood here shocked, guilty and confused all at the same time.<p>

I had made a mistake about a month ago, a mistake that I wish i had never made, it was careless and reckless of me to do so, but its done, and I'm hoping that the other person does not tell on me, well I'm going to have to tell on myself soon anyway, so you know.

You are probably thinking 'For Christ sake woman, would you tell us already as to what your mistake was' Now now, i will get round to it, you have to be patient for it, as i am talking in past tense here. If you didn't already notice that is.

So about a month ago, 27 days 6 hours 45 minutes and 3 seconds to be very specific, I slept with a man. Yes ok, i know what you are thinking, your thinking "So what if you slept with a man, that's what woman normally do, duhh!" and yes ok, i understand you but you haven't heard it all yet, I slept with my boyfriends brother. I was in a dark time as my boyfriend and I had, had a row, and i couldn't think straight and he was the only person there to comfort me and then we got carried away and we lost control and here i am now standing in my bathroom with a pregnancy test waiting for the timer to go bleep bleep. It's at this point when i wish my life could have found a different journey to lead. But this is the one it lead me down, so it must have been destined for.

With a minute left on the timer i start to panic, what if i am pregnant? How am i going to reveal this to Stefan, god how will Damon take it? After all it is his child. But...How can i conceive a child when Damon is a vampire?

* * *

><p>I picked up my phone and dialled Damon's number telling him I needed to meet him somewhere, but not at the Mystic Grill. So we arranged to meet at a café in Whitmore, where we are bound to be not seen or over heard by anyone we know of.<p>

We had agreed to meet there at midday there. But he was 5 minutes late. I started to get bored, and ordered another glass of water, considering I couldn't have coffee as much any more, with me being pregnant, oh the joys. It looks like its water and a lot of tea from now on then, maybe one cup of coffee a day? Two could be pushing it. Oh I don't know. I checked the time again. Ten minutes had passed. Where was he? Had something gone wrong? Had something else come up in his schedule? No, he would have called me. Where was he?

Whilst I was waiting I started thinking about the baby. What did I want? A boy? A girl? A mini me or a mini Damon? No. I don't really care for now, I only care if it Is healthy. That's all that matters. Although it would be nice to have a little girl, take her shopping when she gets older. But then again a boy sounds kind of cool, a nice athletic boy with Damon's cool blue eyes, and his soft brown wavy hair. As I got lost in my thoughts, someone got into the seat I front of me. I looked up, breaking myself from my thoughts, staring at me was Damon.

"You're late," I told him, getting comfortable in my seat.

"Sorry, I got caught in traffic," he rolled his beautiful eyes," so what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I don't know how to say this...but...I'm...I-"I suddenly feel nauseous and run to the bathroom in the back, just making it to the toilet in time, I spill my guts out. I thought I was to early to have morning sickness? How would I know? I've never even been pregnant before or have never even read anything about it before.

After I finished throwing up, I washed my mouth out and went back out to tell Damon. As I walked out the door, I bumped into a hard chest.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to face Damon's concerned face.

"Um...Ye, ye I'm fine, just...um...not feeling to good today," I said.

"Ok, do you want me to take you home? You can tell what's wrong on the way there," He smiled, making me feel warm inside.

"But what about my car?" I asked.

"It's ok, I can go and get it once you are at home."

"Ok, thank you Damon,"

* * *

><p>"So what is it you wanted to tell me, Elena?" He asked.<p>

I looked outside at the passing trees that drifted by us. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before coming out with the truth, "I'm with child,"

His head shot in my direction, "That's amazing, Elena. But why are you telling me and not Stefan?"

I opened my eyes to find Damon's on me, searching for an answer, " Because it's not his, Damon," I mumbled, hoping he heard me.

"Well, whose is it?"

"Your's," I said, looking away from him to put my gaze back on the trees, when the car came to an abrupt stop, pushing me forwards, _it's a good job I had my seat belt on, _I thought to myself.

"Elena. It can't be mine. How are you so sure that its mine?"

"Because of that night at the boarding house, when Stefan and I had had a row that night and I got all upset and we had sex. And your probably thinking, that me and Stefan could have had sex after we got back together, but we had agreed to not have any sexual relationship together for a while and take it slow. And now your probably thinking that I could have conceived before that row but I couldn't have because I had my monthly cycle last month and i-" I got interrupted by Damon's lips smacking against mine.

_It's a good job this road is very quiet road, _i thought to myself again.

I responded to the kiss, allowing him to enter through my lips. We sat there for a while kissing, when a car goes past and stops in the middle of the road. I pull away from the kiss to look at who it was. I see a man get out of the drivers seat, not able to see him very clearly, he stands in the light, staring at me, i realise who it is after.

_Stefan._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell me what you think, PM if you want anything in particular. Thank you for reading. I want to upload about once or twice a week as i have school, and cadets. Thank you again. <em>**

**_Disclaimer: I don't not own any of this, except the story line :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing just the story line :)**

* * *

><p>Stefan.<p>

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked, guiltly. He doesn't move a muscle. Standing there in the darkness, i hear him growl.

"Stefan please, let me explain," I say.

"Elena, what are you doing with my brother?" Stefan asks. I didn't respond to him. "Elena, what were you doing wi-"

"I'm pregnant, Stefan," His face lightens up, "with Damon's baby," i see the happiness fade away, rapidly, "that's what i was doing with him, i was telling him the news."

He stood in the middle of the road,as still as a statue. "When?"

"When what, Stefan?" I ask softly.

"When did you two, you know, do it, to get that thing into you?" I flinch at his harsh words.

"It was when me and you had a row. You walked out on me. I was upset. I was a reck and you weren't there to comfort me, and i thought you and i were over. But Damon was there and he comforted me and then it lead to something else, and i dearly am sorry for my actions. It was wrong i know, but i really did think that we were over. Please forgive me?" I begged him. I couldn't let him go, he was the love of my life. I would always choose Stefan, and it will always be Stefan.

"Elena. How can i forgive you? How can we go back to normal, knowing that that child isn't mine, but even worse my brother's. I can't do that, Elena. I'm sorry. It's over. Good luck," He nodded his head towards me before he vamp sped off.

I stood in the middle of the road, shivering from the wind that swept around me. I felt lost and alone, until a pair of hands grabbed on to my shoulders, dragging me back to reality, making me feel safe. I lean into them, "Come on, Elena, let me take you home," i felt his warm breathe on my neck. I nodded my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 days later<strong>_

Sitting in the waiting room at the doctors, i look around the room to find pregnant women, smiling and happy, their partners sitting next to them holding their hand. I look at Damon, just staring at him. "Am i that attractive?" Embarrassed, i look away as my face turns red.

"Elena Gilbert?" The nurse calls my name. I stand up, trembling slightly, i feel a hand take mine, making me feel warm inside, i smile and follow the nurse into the room. "If you just want to lay on the table, your doctor will be with you soon," she smiled and left the room, leaving me and Damon alone.

"Hey, are you ok?" Damon asks me.

"Yeah, sure, I'm just nervous. You know, in case anything is wrong with the baby," I sigh, "I mean, i'm kind of confused as to how i got pregnant in the first place, and with your baby. I never got pregnant when i was with Stefan, why now, why with you?" He looks at me with hurt in his eyes, "I'm sorry, i didn't mean it like that, i really am just confused," I smile at him, which he returns.

The door opens and enters the doctor. She's quite young about early thirties maybe late twenties. Long beautiful hair and bright green eyes. "Hello, I'm doctor Carter, shall we take a look at your baby?" She asked in a sweet voice, which calmed my nerves down.

"Do you know how long far along you are?" She asked.

"I think its 5 weeks today," I smile.

"Ok, you most probably won't be able to hear the heartbeat today, that's nothing to worry about, it's quite early on in your pregnancy, have you had any symptoms, like morning sickness, different smells?" She asks.

"I have been sick, and felt quite nauseous."

"Ok, that's very normal at your stage, that should pass over in the next couple of months," She smiles and moves over towards a little machine and turns it on. I look over at Damon, to see him watching the nurses every move, as if at any moment she would make a bad move.

"If you could just pull your shirt up," Dr. Carter asks as she grabs a bottle of blue stuff. I do so and wait for her to squirt it on, "this may be a little cold," as she goes to squeeze it Damon stops her.

"Damon," I say flabbergasted.

"Before you put that on her, what is it?" He asks, almost as if he compelled her.

"It's alright dad, it's just something to help so we can have a look at the baby," she smiles making sure he understood that she wasn't there to harm anybody. Damon let go of her wrist. She carries on with the process.

Dragging the little transuder over my still flat stomach, i look at the screen to see a little black dot, and immediately i fall in love with it. Reality immediately smacking me in the face, im going to be a mom. Tears started to form my eyes.

"Elena, are you ok?" Damon realises my wreck and becomes worried.

"I'm fine, it's just the hormones, it's just that we made that, and i'm going to be a mom, it's all so much. Damon, i'm scared as well, what if i can't be a good enough mom to this child, what if it has friends whose moms are so much cooler than me,"I start to sob.

"I'm going to go and get the pictures for you," Dr. Carter says and leaves the room, leaving me and Damon alone again.

I pull my shirt down, and hop of the table in to a hard warm chest. Arm's wrapping around my waist, "you're going to be a great mom, and their friends are going to be of them for having the most loving, beautiful and coolest mom on the earth. Okay? Do you hear me? We can get through this and raise the most beautiful child in the world. I'm scared too but we can do this," I rest my head against his chest listening to the faint heartbeat. Suddenly the door swings open and our moment is gone.

"Oh sorry, i can come back in a moment if you like?" The doctor asks politely.

I shake my head, as pulling away from my spot, "No it's okay," she hands us a few pictures of the ultrasound, and we leave after that.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry about the wait. When was the last update? I don't even know. I really am sorry. I've just been so busy, with just about everything, like cadets and school and work ya know. Next time it won't take this long to update.<strong>

**Thank you for those who reviewed, followed&favourited it means so much to me, you don't even know. Thank you again.**

**I'm not sure as to where this is going but i think i may have an idea. But if you have any ideas or if you want anything in particular to happen, then just PM me or leave a review, as i have read many fanfics like this before and they all seem to be the same but i want to make mine different. So yeah, thank you so much for waiting patiently and i hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)**


End file.
